


Day Fifty-Six || Can't Be Sure

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [56]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: With threats now looming over them, the Uchiha have more to be worried about than snarky insults in the village streets. And Sasuke doesn't want Hinata's ties to him putting her in danger.





	Day Fifty-Six || Can't Be Sure

He knew it would start happening eventually. It was inevitable. The way the fringes of the crowd had looked at Kakashi’s coronation - which doubled as the announcement of Itachi’s public pardon - gave Sasuke a knowing that they would have no peace. Between the two brothers, their list of crimes was more than long enough. Someone, somewhere, would retaliate.

He just never expected it to be quite this bad.

Back when he and Hinata first started talking about the possibility of being together, he’d warned her. At that point, at its worst, it was glares and mutters. Sometimes thrown mud, or shouted insults. None of which Sasuke minded, unless it was turned on someone other than himself...and already it had. Just being seen with him had subjected her to the occasional pitfall. But if they were to get serious - and even then Sasuke knew, if he was going to try a relationship, it would be all or nothing - she had to be ready for things to get worse.

A lot worse.

She told him she was already expecting it Already prepared for it. No longer was Hinata the shy little genin he barely remembered. The jōnin rank she bore then - even if she’d shifted departments to the police - had been earned the hard way. In most cases, she could handle herself, if it ever came to physical confrontations. And her kekkei genkai gave her an edge: it might not be the sensory ability Itachi’s wife could rely on, but at least it could let her see that which - to most - was unseen.

For a long while, it remained...somewhat unimportant. The insults kept up. As did the taunting, the object-throwing, the glowers at their backs.

...then there was the lone adversary that came after Itachi’s family. Right in the heart of the village. They’d been stopped, but also spouted off dangerous rhetoric that promised it would only be the beginning. That they weren’t acting alone, either.

They’d all reconvened in the manor, the trio still hidden away in the master bedroom as the matriarch tried to dry her children’s fearful tears.

Sasuke had never seen Itachi that angry before.

His temper was always cold, steely, sharp. Unconsciously he’d summoned his Sharingan as he stalked through the main room to pace off his agitation. Shisui looked tempted to do the same...but also held back to let Itachi have his moment.

“...they’re getting bolder.”

“But who  _ are _ they?” Sasuke cut in, hands gesturing and displaying his being at a loss. “We have no idea where this is coming from - where the root of the problem lies.”

“This is new,” was Itachi’s curt retort. “Everything before this was child’s play. This...is another level. Something more serious, more...organized, and resolute. They meant to kill my family. I’m almost certain the enemy’s underestimation is all that saved them. They didn’t expect her to retaliate as...violently as she did.”

“Well she’s not known for it,” Shisui agreed dryly.

“So we don’t know who these people are?” Hinata asked, seated beside Sasuke and looking perturbed. “They haven’t made any loyalty claims?”

“Not yet...the culprit was taken to the station, but I’ve been informed T&I is taking a crack at them now. For the moment, we know nothing about their motives, their goals...we can’t be sure of anything.”

“All we  _ do _ know is that anti-Uchiha efforts have official reached a new level of serious,” Shisui murmured, his usually-playful expression hardened. “...we have to be careful. Whoever these assholes are, they know our weak points.”

“Easy enough to guess,” Sasuke rebuked. “My skills are legendary...as are yours, and Itachi’s. Hinata is a seasoned shinobi.” He nodded toward the bedroom. “She’s a non-combat medic, and they’re five-year-olds. No shit they’d be hit first.”

Itachi’s pacing suddenly stilled, a hand over his eyes. “...I let this happen.”

“Like hell you did, they -!”

“I haven’t been putting enough measures in place. I left them open.”

“Who would expect an attack in broad daylight, in the middle of a crowded street?”

“That is the point: it was meant to be completely unexpected.  _ Nowhere _ is safe. And no  _ one _ .”

Having faded into quiet for a time, Hinata murmured, “...I don’t think this was meant to be a successful attack.”

“Why not?”

“Like you say...the circumstances were the least ideal. To me...this feels more like a test. Looking for weakness. You say she and the kids are the most vulnerable point. Then why do that? They wanted to be sure. Throw someone at us and see what would happen. And she proved she’s not as open a target as many would likely assume. I’m willing to bet there will be more like this. They’ll come at us from different angles. Randomly. Trying to find a gap in our defenses.”

“...the ones they’ll assume are most open are you two,” Sasuke replied. “My brother, cousin and I all have extreme reputations. They don’t  _ need _ to test us: they know where we stand. But you two are wild cards. And also sentimental.”

“...for now, everyone must be on full alert,” Itachi commanded. “No one goes anywhere alone. I want a spare officer with my wife and children at all times when one of us is not available. Leave the houses - the district - as infrequently as possible. If they wish to put our defenses to the test...we will harden them.”

They all left the gathering with a clear feeling of edge. Shisui went to report to the Rokudaime, while Sasuke and Hinata lingered outside.

“I want to stay.”

“Out of the question.”

“But -?”

“The safest place for you is far away from me.”

Pale eyes went wide. “...are you telling me to leave?”

“I’m telling you it would be wise.”

“...I’m pretty sure that damage has already been done, Sasuke. Even if I leave now, if they’re extending their efforts to anyone involved with you, then...consider me marked.”

Sasuke’s scowl only darkened. “...I told you it would get bad.”

“And I agreed anyway! I’m not afraid -!”

“Have you considered that  _ I _ am?”

...that brought her up short.

“...right now, there is an unknown threat, of unknown size, or strength, or origin, that is clearly trying to hunt us all down. Which likely includes you. While I doubt very much it would be easy for me, Itachi, or Shisui to be taken down, they -”

“Are you calling me weak?”

“I’m calling you vulnerable. Hinata,  _ listen to me _ .” Sasuke put hands atop her shoulders, expression fervent. “...my brother was a nukenin for a decade. There’s little this world can throw at him that he can’t beat. Naruto and I are the strongest shinobi in the world. Shisui had a flee-on-sight order when he was  _ fifteen _ , and survived a trial most wouldn’t have survived. He’s all the stronger now. I  _ know _ you aren’t weak. But...you haven’t been through what we’ve been through. You aren’t used to being hunted. Hated.  _ We are _ . We’ve lived it. For a  _ long _ time. We have instincts against it. You, and Itachi’s wife, and the kids...you don’t. And I’m willing to bet the enemy has thought of that. I’m not saying you can’t take most people one-on-one. But you have to remember: whoever these people are? They’re not afraid to break laws to get to us. To play dirty. We don’t know how many there are - they might keep coming and coming until we’re all exhausted, and slip up. And if I -”

There was a break as his throat tightened. “...if I lost you...I’d probably do something very  _ stupid _ . I’d rather let you go than know it was me who brought you to ruin.”

Staring silently, Hinata wilted. “...and I’d rather face this together than let you push me away.”

“Hinata -”

“You said it yourself: your family is powerful. So is mine! We made this alliance for a  _ reason _ . To help keep the Uchiha safe. Even if you left me, we’d still be connected. I’d still be fighting for you,  _ with _ you.” A gentle smile lifted her lips. “...so, why distress yourself by breaking us up...when it’s clear we’re strongest together?”

A single dark eye flickered between her pale pair. “...we’ll talk about it more later. But I  _ do _ want you back in the Hyūga compound for tonight. Your father would kill me if you stayed here overnight, anyway.”

That earned a soft snort. “...all right. But I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Fine. I’ll walk you.”

They parted at the white-eyed clan’s gate, a pair of her kin taking her in. Sasuke just nodded as she left, not wanting to do much more in plain sight anyway. Head bowing, he mulled over the day, and his options. To his chagrin...she’s right. She’s always right.

So, with a sigh, he left her home behind...and headed back toward his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand late again - I'm still very sick, so I took most of the day off...but I'll be darned before I miss a day if I can really help it xD
> 
> Anywho, this is actually some meaty ALAS plot...stuff! The third arc of the story (aka everything post 699) is VERY canon divergent, and focuses on the Uchiha and their reintegration...and its difficulties. Not everyone is happy the Uchiha are back in Konoha, let alone alive. And that includes anyone tied to them, too.
> 
> Sasuke actually accidentally hinted at the problem, if one looks closely enough :3c
> 
> But yes, that's today's piece done! Now I'm going to go drown myself in a shower to try to wash this sickness away, then go crash ahaha - thank you so much for reading!


End file.
